The invention relates to utensil handles generally and more particularly to a utensil handle assembly partially constructed of metal and adapted for use in a microwave oven.
Utensil handles designed for use in a microwave oven are well-known in the art. Numerous microwave utensils have appeared on the market and are available to the consumer at the retail level. In addition, several U.S. Patents have issued disclosing various forms of these handles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,354 discloses a microwave utensil handle with reflective surfaces for reflecting microwave energy away from the handle to prevent heat build up in the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,464 discloses an all-plastic utensil handle for use in a microwave oven. Both references attempt to provide a handle suitable for use in a microwave oven that will not heat up excessively during the cooking process.
It is generally accepted that metal objects should not be placed in a microwave oven for the reason the metal will absorb some of the microwave energy and consequently become heated and will simultaneously reflect some of the microwave energy in a manner which could cause damage to parts of the oven. The amount of absorption and reflection is dependent upon the kind of metal and its conductivity. For example, metal screws or threads or sharp corners may become focal points for the microwave energy with resultant arcing of the energy between metal parts. This undesirable arcing may cause excessive heating and damage to the parts. Thus, utensil handles in the past have avoided the use of metal when designed for use in a microwave environment.